Wrath of the Fire Dragon
by The Johno 23
Summary: This story takes place after the naval battle during the GMG. This story is also a what-if story about what would've happen if Natsu was more furious about what happened to Lucy after her battle with Minerva. Will Natsu control himself or will he let out his rage on the one whom hurt someone he cherishes so much? And how will Lucy react when she hears about what happened.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my very first fanfic so please understand. I do not own Fairy Tail and all rights, characters, and everything goes to the creator, Hiro Mashima. And last thing, I'm a Nalu fan forever. **

As soon as Minerva dropped Lucy, Natsu ran as fast as could while Gray was starting to have trouble keeping up with Natsu. Natsu then was able to catch Lucy and the second he was able to let Lucy lie down on the ground, Gray was able to make it to Lucy's side. Wendy, Erza, Chelia, and many others were able to make it to Lucy as Wendy and Chelia started treatment on Lucy.

As the Wendy and Chelia continue healing Lucy, Natsu felt a rage that he never felt before. He knows that he has seen his friends like this in previous battles, but when he saw Lucy in the state she was, Natsu couldn't control himself and wanted to take it out on the one who had done this to his partner. Just as soon as Natsu finished his thought, he saw Minerva sliding from the water battlefield to the ground and the second she landed, Natsu walked towards her angrily while Erza tried to calm him down saying, "Natsu, calm down. I know you're furious, but not when it's an unofficial match. You'll get payback for Lucy, but you need to stop and breathe." Natsu only just stopped, but continue with a dangerous glare towards Minerva as well as everyone else.

Gray then said to Minerva, "You knew she wasn't a threat and you've could've stop after the five minute time, so why did you continue to slaughter Lucy?" "It's because she was an idiot to say she wouldn't give up. And also because I don't have any respect for the weak and pathetic," Minerva said. That set Natsu over the edge and the second he took another step, the rest of Sabertooth came down to intervene Natsu. Sting then said, "Yo. If you want to fight her, you fight with all of us." As Sting and the others prepare for battle, Natsu continued with his glare, but with more rage and he wasn't the only one. Erza, Gray, and Gajeel step forward to aid Natsu in the battle.

As the crowd chanted for the two teams to fight, the other teams were preparing to fight as well. Just as the brawl was about to begin and some of the audience decided to leave because they didn't wanted to see the onslaught of all the teams in battle, Arcadios then said, "STOP. IF ANYONE OF YOU WISH TO CONTINUE THE GAMES AND NOT BE DISQUALIFIED FOR THIS BEHAVIOR, THEN I SUGGEST YOU STOP RIGHT NOW OR ELSE." After that announcement, everyone started to stop and walk. But Natsu was still seething anger for what happened to Lucy and needed to get her to the infirmary.

But just as Natsu was about to turn around and walk, Sting from Sabertooth spoke softly that only dragon slayers can hear saying, "That's right, walk away, and take that piece of garbage with you cause she's worthless." Natsu had it and decided he couldn't take it anymore. Just as Sting was about to look at Natsu's face for what he said, Sting was punched so hard that he was flow to the other side of the stadium. Natsu was so furious that he entered Lightning Fire Dragon Mode and continues powering up. As Sting was about to get up, Natsu said, "I'm only going to say this once, DON'T YOU VER DARE CALL LUCY WORTHLESS OR GARBAGE BECAUSE SHE'S AN AMAZING WIZARD AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT." Sting then said, "Why do you care so much about this woman?"

Natsu then said something he never thought he would say about his partner, "BECAUSE I CARE FOR HER MORE THAN JUST A FRIEND OR A PARTNER. IT'S BECAUSE SHE'S SOMEONE WHO ALWAYS BRIGHTEN YOUR DAY AND KNOWS HOW TO MAKE YOU LAUGH. SHE ALSO BRINGS HOPE TO ME EVERYDAY AND IS ALWAYS THERE FOR ME AND EVERYONE ELSE. IT'S ALSO BECAUSE I LOVE HER." After what Natsu said, Sting was about to laugh and tell how weak and pathetic he is until he notices something in Natsu. Natsu was showing Sting what he has only shown to his toughest enemies. As Natsu continues to power up, an image of a giant red dragon stood behind Natsu ready to strike as so as was Natsu(I'm talking about like how Natsu was against Zero as well in Edolas against the King and such.)

Sting couldn't speak because he was starting to become afraid of seeing a dragon in front of him as well as everyone else. Many people couldn't believe at the power Natsu had all this time, but never shown it. Natsu's guild mates were also scared about Natsu's fury. As Natsu was about to strike, he then realizes that he needs to take care of Lucy. So Natsu decides to let it go for now until it was time to fight Sting in an official match. As Natsu was about to walk away, he then told Sting, "Say that again one more time, and I won't hold back anymore." Sting was shocked to hear that Natsu said he was still holding back and became angry that Natsu had been hiding his strength, but at the same time excited to fight him at full strength. Sting then said, "You better not hold back when we fight, Natsu."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights, characters, and everything else belong to the creator, Hiro Mashima. I thought I was done for the day, but it turns out I couldn't help myself. After this chapter, there's only going to be 1 to 3 chapters left. Along with that, I hope you enjoy my other story because it's a Naruto story. **

As Lucy was about to wake up in the Infirmary, all eyes were on her as to see how she was doing. "What happen, what's going on?" Lucy said. Everyone was relieved to see that she was doing well, especially Natsu. He wouldn't forgive himself if something worse happened to her. Natsu bended down from where he was standing next to Lucy, and hugged her telling her, "I'm sorry, I've should've stepped in and stopped the match sooner. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me Lucy."

All eyes were on Natsu as they have never seen him like that before. Lucy was also shocked about what just happened. She has never seen her partner act this. So, Lucy returned the hug and kept telling Natsu, "It's ok Natsu, its ok. Look at me." And Natsu did so. "I'm ok; I just need to rest is all. You didn't do anything wrong. So don't beat yourself out because you still have to get ready for your match. Ok?" Natsu only nodded because he was still upset at himself for what happened to her.

Everyone except Lucy realizes how important she is to Natsu and understands why he is acting like this. After Makarov then told the teams they had to merge and all, everyone except for Wendy, Carla, Porlyusica, Elfman, and Evergreen decided to head to prepare for the next battle. Before he left, Natsu took one more look at the now sleeping Lucy and he knew who was going to pay for what happened to her. "Sabertooth, those bastards. First they humiliate and kick one of their own out just because Yukino lost a match. Now they had the nerve to do this to Lucy. These guys don't know who they are dealing with. They're about to find out that no one does that and gets away with it." Then Natsu left with a fiery aura around him.

**Time skip: To Fairy Tail versus Sabertooth, the moment Natsu left Lucy's room to get ready to brawl with Sting and Rouge. **

Lucy was in high spirits for Natsu and Gajeel because she knows they're going to win. But something was still bothering her even though she may think it's nothing. "Why was Natsu acting like that earlier? Did something happen after I passed out? I got to find out cause I need to know if something happened to him." Lucy thought. She then turned to the young Sky Dragon Slayer, Wendy and her exceed, Carla and decided to ask them what happened.

"Hey Wendy." "Yes, Lucy, is something wrong?" Wendy said. "No nothing's wrong, it's just, I need to ask you something?" "Sure Lucy, what do you need to know?" Lucy hoped she will be able to know. "Did something happen after I passed out from my match?" Wendy wasn't sure if she should tell her because it was Natsu's place to tell her. "Ummmm, nothing much happen. Just the usual and all, nothing to worry about." Lucy wasn't quite sure that Wendy was telling her the truth and she needed to know because deep down, she was worried about Natsu. "Please Wendy, I need to know. I want to know what happen. Did Natsu do something or say something? Please tell me Wendy." Wendy was still not sure if she should.

Carla, hearing all of this decided to tell Lucy even though Wendy wasn't sure. "Settle down child, if you would like to know, I'll tell you, but you must make a promise." Carla spoke out. "Carla? Sure, of course, just please tell me." Carla saw how serious she was and how worried she is for Natsu. "Alright, first off, you must promise me you will talk to Natsu when the GMG are over." Lucy had no idea that it was this big, but she had to know. "Of course." Wendy wanted to stop Carla, but she knew that would upset Lucy, so she decided to let it go and let her hear about what happened.

"Alright child, the reason why Natsu is acting like that is because that goofball finally realizes his feelings for you." There was a moment of silence and after another minute, Lucy then said, "WHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! NATSU REALIZES WHAT NOW?!" "Simmer down now child, you forget there's another injured member here too." Lucy forgot that Elfman was probably asleep because he woke up screaming, "MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN." Of course that made Evergreen whack him on the head telling him to be quiet or else he get turned to stone.

After all that, Lucy continued to hear what Carla was talking about. "After you passed out, one of the members of said something that I couldn't hear but sent Natsu over the edge. He shown a side that none of us has ever seen before and it was dangerous." Lucy was shocked to hear that. The lovable, lamebrain, pyro she knows so much had a side like this. Carla then continued, "After that, Natsu then told that member the reason why he did it was because he loved you and wanted him to know that if he so much as said another bad word, he wouldn't live to regret it." Lucy was again shocked to hear about what Natsu had. "He actually said he loved me? As in love love me and not just as best friends?" Wendy and Carla only nodded.

After hearing that, Lucy decided to lie back down to think about what she had just heard. At first she was scared because she had never heard this side of Natsu before. But after hearing the rest from Carla and Wendy, she felt not only relieved, but happy as well. What Natsu didn't know was that Lucy started falling in love with Natsu ever since the battle with Hades and his group. After hearing that Natsu also had the same feelings as her made her extremely happy inside. As she was about to take a nap, she muttered, "I can't wait till we win because I can't wait to finally tell you how I really feel about you Natsu. To finally get to say, "I Love You"." After saying that, Lucy slept with a smile on her face and everyone in the infirmary knew it was good news.

**Ok everyone, that's all I'm going to do for the day. I may update tomorrow or later but know that this will be a short story but the good news is that in the next chapter, its Natsu and Gajeel versus Sting and Rouge. And depending on how I write, I might add a little extra. Hope you all enjoy. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights, characters, and everything else belong to the creator. And sorry I'm late, been a busy couple days helping my family with cleaning the tractor and boat. Sorry again for the wait. **

**The battle between Dragon Force and Dragon Combo Modes. **

It's now time for the four dragon slayers from Fairy Tail and Sabertooth to duke it out on the last match of the day. After Natsu had his talk with Happy, he and Gajeel walked towards the battlefield to prepare for their brawl with Sting and Rouge.

As the announcer announces the battle, Natsu already becomes more fired up more than ever because this time, he's not just fighting for his guild and his friends. This time, he's mainly fighting for Lucy. He's getting back at the people who cause her the most pain and wants to send them a message saying, "If you people as so much as say something wrong to her, I'LL BURN YOU ALL TO A PILE OF ASHES."

As the referee had announce the fight to commence, Sting and Rouge were about to strike first proudly, until they got attacked by Natsu and Gajeel before they could think of a way to defend. Natsu and Gajeel did their favorite signature fist attacks:

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

"Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!"

Sting and Rouge managed to recover and counter attack with signature moves of their own:

"White Dragon's Holy Fist!"

"Shadow Dragon's Dark Fist!"

Of course, Sting and Rouge couldn't land their hits because Natsu and Gajeel were too quick for them and easily dodge their attacks. After that, Gajeel attack Rouge again with another signature move:

"Iron Dragon Club!"

The attack landed and it caused Rouge to collide with Sting. Once the two were together, Natsu did another move on them: "Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" The attack had huge success and the crowd had nothing but wild cheers for them. The Fairy Tail Guild was also cheering wildly for their teammates, while the two enemy dragon slayers' exceeds were on a verge to tears seeing their teammates being beaten up so easily.

Natsu then told the dragon slayers, "You better not hold anything back because I wanna make sure I beat you to a pulp for doing those awful things to Lucy. You jerks are going to pay for your actions." Sting only then laugh at his comment and both Natsu and Gajeel were not amused. "So that's why you're fighting? Because of trash like her? Plu-leaseeeee. She's not even worth it," Sting said. This only made Natsu more angrier and more fired up to shut this guys' mouth up. "But don't worry, we're about to show you two the difference between the first and third generation of dragon slayers. Brace yourself because it's the end of the line for you, Natsu."

After Sting said that, he and Rouge began to power up and once they did, their new forms had shocked everyone, even Natsu and Gajeel. The white and black markings on Sting and Rouge, as well as the increase in their power and the auras surrounding them that could only mean one thing: Dragon Force. The final stage of a Dragon Slayer's true power, now easily obtainable for these two slayers. Natsu and Gajeel were shocked to see this and knew the only way to obtain this form, were to eat a rare substance with their magical element in it. Gajeel then said, "How can that be? I thought you needed to eat something special to obtain this form. How it is that you two can easily obtain this power without eating anything?!" Rouge then said, "It's like we told you, not only are we more special, but we also killed our dragons to obtain this power. That is how we were able to obtain Dragon Force so easily."

Natsu and Gajeel decided to get into their battle stances again as they know things are about to get hectic around here. Just then, Sting and Rouge launched towards Natsu and Gajeel and begun the onslaught. Sting started pummeling Natsu terribly to the ground while not only Gajeel having trouble attacking Rouge, he continued getting attack from Rouge. Rouge then did another signature move: "Shadow Dragon's Slash." The attack hit and Gajeel was sent flying towards the other side of the stadium. Levy, sitting on the sidelines while holding Gajeel's exceed partner, Panther Lily, was starting to get scared and worry for him.

Sting then did another signature move as well on Natsu: "White Dragon's Punch!" After the attack hit Natsu and made him move 20 feet from Sting, a stigma was placed on Natsu's stomach. "What is this weird mark and why can't I move?" "It's because the White Dragon Stigma is on you. Once the mark has been placed, the victim won't be able to move." Natsu struggles to break loose but Sting had other plans. Sting got himself into position as he gets ready for one of his most deadly attacks. At the same time, Rouge positions himself to attack Gajeel with the same force as Sting is preparing. Natsu couldn't move and Gajeel was panting heavy ling as Sting and Rouge were about to launch their attacks.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art!" both Sting and Rouge said in unison.

"Holy Nova!"

"Shadow Destruction!"

The attacks made contact as not only Natsu and Gajeel being damaged from the attacks, but the attacks were so powerful, that it blew a hole on the stadium ground, causing Natsu and Gajeel to fall into the bottom of the stadium structure. Both landed unconsciously as Sting and Rouge decided to jump down to see the results and to see if they finally won. Once landed, Sting and Rouge saw both Natsu and Gajeel lying face down and not moving. This caused uproar for all the Sabertooth fans as they believe Sabertooth had won the battle.

**In the Infirmary; **

Lucy hears the commotion and begins to worry about Natsu. Elfman than said, "Don't worry Lucy. I'm sure both Natsu and Gajeel are doing fine. We just need to have faith in them like real men do!" Though what Elfman said in the end was weird since Lucy is a woman, she knew that Elfman was right. "I know. Thank you and believe me, those guys are gonna beat Sabertooth to the ground." Everyone else in the room smiled and nodded. But Lucy was still worried for Natsu and hoped that he was ok.

**Back on the Battlefield; **

Levy and the others were sad and worried that Natsu and Gajeel may have been defeated. They all screamed and begged them to stand up and to not quit yet. Back in the battle, Rouge walked towards Gajeel and told him, "That was pathetic, I expected more from you, but it seems I was wrong to believe." Sting also walked up to Natsu and told him, "Well Natsu, this is it. I've finally proven to you that we are the superior generation. Do you want to know the reason why you lost? I'll tell you. It's because your weakness is your friends and that pathetic girl you care so much for. Feelings don't make you stronger and I just prove it."

Just as the announcer was about to declare Sabertooth the winner, Natsu and Gajeel started to get up. Everyone was in shock because to see them stand up after those attacks, it's unbelievable. Even Sting and Rouge were shocked and just before they had everything registered to their heads, Natsu threw a fire punch to Sting while Gajeel grab Rouge and said something before he did the unthinkable, "Well now, I guess I got no choice. If Salamander can do this, then so can I." Gajeel then started to eat the shadows from Rouge's Dragon Force Aura. After Gajeel had a bite from Rouge's shadows, he kicked him to where Sting is and stepped back along with Natsu.

Natsu then said, "We may not be able to use Dragon Force, but we have another trick up our sleeves." Just then, Lightning appear from Natsu and in a shocking event, streams of shadows appear from Gajeel. "Hey Iron Face, don't copy me." "Well hey; I need a power up as well so get used to it." Gajeel said. Natsu and Gajeel enter there Lightning Flame and Iron Shadow Dragon Forms to prepare themselves for one more brawl. Sting, Rouge, as well as everyone else was shocked at the almost defeated slayers.

However, this made Sting excited saying, "Finally, I get to face you in your strongest form. It's about time. So Natsu, ready to finish this." Rouge also spoke, "Gajeel, how dare you take my power. Now I will crush you." Natsu and Gajeel only laughed at their comments and got back into their stances while Natsu telling Sting, "Well, then I will use my power, to prove you wrong about what you said and make you realize that you are wrong." The four slayers continued their battle with power up versions of their attacks:

"Lightning Fire Dragon's Firing Hammer!"  
"White Dragon's Holy Ray!"

"Iron Shadow Dragon's Sword!"

"Shadow Dragon's Slash!"

The dragon slayers continued their onslaught of attacks. Each attack becoming more powerful than the next. As the attacks wager on, both the guilds from Fairy Tail and Sabertooth were hoping that their teammates will win. Loud cheers and such continued to rain down on the battlefield. The dragon slayers didn't give each other time or room to breathe.

After another ten minutes, the fighters than did a powerful collision of their best moves: "Lightning Fire Dragon's" "White Dragon's" "Iron Shadow Dragon's" "Shadow Dragon's"

"ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

A huge explosion then happened after the attacks collided with each other. After the explosion subsided, all dragon slayers were panting heaving ling. Realizing that times almost up, Sting and Rouge decided to bet it all on one last move. Loudly they shouted, "Unison Raid!" This made Natsu and Gajeel aware that they can't handle another hit and they need to come up with something fast. Gajeel then said, "Salamander, I know we never practiced or anything, but we need to do a Unison Raid too." Natsu then shouted, "Are you crazy, I'm not doing one with you." "I don't care; it's the only option left. Besides, didn't you say that this was for Lucy?" Natsu then realizes that he needed to win for her no matter what, so he decided to swallow his pride and was trying to come up with a move powerful enough to end this.

Natsu then came up with a solution. "Ok Gajeel, on my go, roar at me with everything you got." Gajeel then did his signature laugh and said, "Don't you dare hold back now Salamander, got it?!" Natsu then nodded and jumped in front of Gajeel to prepare their last attack. Sting and Rouge are now about to launch their attack as Natsu power up and jump while Gajeel prepared to roar. Just then, Sting and Rouge launch their attack: "Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang!" As the attack launched, Gajeel then did, "Iron Shadow Dragon's Roaaaaaaarrrrr!" Natsu yelled, "Unison Raid: IRON SHADOW LIGHTNING FLAME LOTUS: SOARING PHOENIX STRIKE!" The attacks collided until Natsu pushed through and broke the attack and stroked Sting and Rouge. A huge explosion took place and everyone was on the edge of their seats to see who won. Even in the Infirmary, Lucy and the others were ready to know who won. As the smoke cleared, there laid two figures on the ground while two other figures were standing.

As the smoke cleared, it showed that Sting and Rouge had been defeated. Wild roars of cheers took place as Fairy Tail defeated Sabertooth! The Fairy Tail guild was crying of joy and happiness and also in hugs saying that they won while in the Infirmary, Lucy and the others was cheering loudly and in hugs and tears as Natsu and Gajeel have won. Lucy then thought, "Way to go Natsu, I'm so proud of you and…. I love you." Back on the battlefield, Natsu walked to the defeated dragon slayers and told them, "It looks like you were wrong Sting. My feelings for Lucy and my friends helped me win this battle. I think it's time for you to understand that feelings like love cannot put you down, but only makes you even stronger." Gajeel also stepped in front of Rouge and told him, "It looks like you were wrong. Train hard and we'll fight again only next time; I hoped to see you as a better person.

As Natsu and Gajeel were now leaving the stadium, Natsu thought, "Well Lucy, I did it. And we're going to keep on winning till the end. And when this is all over, I'll have the courage to finally tell you how I feel about you. So just hang on a little longer until then. I promise you it will be worth it Lucy and….. I love you."

**WOWIE! That was a hard chapter and my first battle scene chapter as well. Well I hope y'all enjoy and please review because I love the reviews I've gotten so far and please tell me what I need to do to improve better for next time but I think I did a great job for today. Sorry if I'm rushing it, but I got to go somewhere tonight and I wanted to finish this beforehand. So I hope you all enjoyed reading this and I'll update as soon as I can. Later Y'all. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Like my previous chapters, I don't own Fairy Tail. All rights, characters, and everything else go to the creator. Also, sorry I've updated in a while. I've been really sick lately and I'm getting ready to do a summer session to graduate for my associates degree. Also, this is my last chapter for this story, but over summer school, I may start doing one-shot stories. So, I'm sorry this story was short but it was my first story so I'm still learning. But I also want to say thank you all who have been reading this story and I hope you all enjoyed it. So without further ado, here is the last chapter. **

**Time skip: After the battle with the dragons and future Rouge. Takes place at the party and Natsu is getting ready to make his grand entrance. **

All the guilds were enjoying one heck of a party until Sting saw Yukino and wanted to talk to her, but as Yukino saw him, she tried to walk away, but Sting was able to catch up to her. "Yukino, please hear me out." Yukino only nodded to his request. "I know now that the way we treated you before was horrible and I know that "I'm sorry" isn't gonna cut it, but now that our master and Minerva have left, I wanted to ask you if you would like to join the new Sabertooth guild?" "The new Sabertooth?!" Yukino said questionly. "Yes, as in a guild that now takes care of its comrades. So would you please join us Yukino." As Yukino was about to respond, Kagura from Mermaid Heel, with her teammates, yelled crazy like she was drunk, "OI OI, SHE'S NOT JOINING Y'ALL BECAUSE SHE'LL BE WITH US." This caused Sting and the other members of Sabertooth to freak out (anime style of course lol. I couldn't help myself. I cracked myself up reading that chapter.)

After that outburst, the other guilds overheard what was going on and all started to join in. "I'm sorry, but I think Yukino works better with us," says Mira Jane. "Yeah that's right and plus, it be great having another Celestial Mage here in the guild," Erza added in. "OI, she'll do better with us then you trouble makers," Lyon from Lamia Scale said proudly. "No, she has excellent parfume and deserves better treatment," Ichiya from Blue Pegasus said while posing and dancing with the trimen. "WIIIIIILLLLLLLLLD, FOOOOUUUUR!" said Bacchus and the rest of Quatro Cerberus. As Yukino tries to talk to everyone, the guild masters join in the brawl and everyone broke out fighting. And let me tell you, there was no mercy from anyone or to anyone as a matter of fact lol.

However, one member of Fairy Tail wasn't partaking in the brawl and has her mind on something else. Lucy wanders where the love of her life is. He was supposed to be at the party, much less the fight because if there's one thing he likes, it's a good brawl. Erza noticing how distracted Lucy was went to her and talked to her. "Lucy, are you ok? You look a little depressed." "Oh, Erza, sorry, I guess I'm still a little beat from that battle with the dragons." "Are you looking for Natsu?" As expected, Lucy blushed furiously and turned her head the other way. Erza noticing the blush knew that Lucy finally admitted her feelings for Natsu. "I see, but sadly, I have no idea where he is and especially during this time fighting with the other guilds." "I know. By the way, I heard how you beat the heck out of Minerva during the Battle Royale."

**During the battle between Erza and Minerva: **

As Kagura was on the ground suffering from the pain that Minerva caused, Erza and Minerva were doing battle and boy was Erza pissed. Just as Minerva was about to strike Minerva, Erza blocked her attack and was glaring at her. "Minerva, I forgot something to mention to you." "And what would that be fairy scum," Minerva said darkly. "I'm going to defeat you for Lucy." And just at that moment, Erza unlocked her second origin, giving her a power up to take down this horrible monster once and for all. After unlocking, Erza does a lineup of re-quips with her 5 strongest armors and begins to attack Minerva.

"Heavens Wheel Armor: Pentagram Sword!"

Minerva got struck by 20 blades, pentagram style that is. As Minerva was going to counter attack, she got attack again.

"Black Wing Armor: Full Moon Slash!"

Erza struck Minerva, but Minerva dodges most of the attack, but still got damaged.

"Lightning Empress Armor: Lightning Rod Strike!"

Minerva got struck with a powerful lightning attack, but manages to stand after that. The audience and even the Fairy Tail guild were in awe of Erza's strength. Makarov was not only in awe, but had a slight shiver in him because of how deadly she can be. "I better make sure I don't piss her off, or I'll be in her shoes as well!"

"Purgatory Armor!"

Erza struck her giant black blade to Minerva, only for Minerva to dodge it, but not without being hurt badly from it. Just as Erza was transforming into a new armor, she said something to Minerva, "You humiliated Lucy, and you tortured Millianna, and you had the nerve to try and kill Kagura, so now, you will feel the full rage of my fury." Minerva was begging Erza to stop because she was in extreme pain and was starting to fear Erza.

"Armor of Nakagami!"

Minerva knew there was nothing she could do. She was about to struck by the full fury of the legendary Titania.

"NAKAGAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! STARRRRRRRRRRRRLIGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT!"

Erza attack Minerva with all her might and Minerva was finished. Minerva collapsed on the ground unconscious while Erza transformed back into her Japanese cloth form. "Finally, you got the punishment you deserve. As long as you keep thinking that being a power craving monster, you'll never be able to beat me. And also, now you'll know the pain and humiliation that you put Lucy through."

**Back to the Present: **

"Oh yeah, well it's because she had it coming to her. Besides, no one does that to a member of our family and gets away with it." Erza said. "Thank you Erza. I'm sure Minerva will think twice when it involves you." After that, Lucy went back to being sad because she still cannot find Natsu. "So, are you gonna tell him?" Erza asked. "Maybe, if he would hurry up and show up otherwise, I'll just go back to my room." Just then, Arcadios came in to stop the brawl, "WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP AND STOP FIGHTINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" Just at that second, everyone froze and was now looking at the King's knight. "Now that everyone has decided to become normal (for once), his royal majesty is about to enter the room so please show him some respect!"

As the curtains were now being pulled away to reveal the King, Lucy had a funny feeling that things were about to get crazy again. As it turns out, she was right. Because instead of the King, it was the person she wanted to see the most, only about to anger Arcadios and the guards.

"WHATS UP MY PEEPS AND PEEPETES! JUST RELEX AND LET THE GOOD TIMES ROLL HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Natsu yelled proudly.

Everyone was gasping and then falling down (anime style) while Arcadios asked the executioners to make stop his act, only to be rejected because they knew how deadly he can be. "COME ON EVERYONE! LET ME BE KING FOR JUST TODAY, AFTER ALL, I HELPED DESTROY THE ECLIPSE PROJECT!"

Lucy and the others couldn't help but laugh at his childish act. After that, Natsu said something unexpectedly, "OH AND WHATS A KING WITHOUT HIS QUEEN AND I KNOW THE PERFECT WOMAN FOR THE JOB." That outburst caused all the ladies to gasped, especially Lucy because they're not sure if they should or not. However, Lucy secretly hoped it would be her even though it was a bad idea. "OI LUCE, GET UP HERE GIRL OR BETTER YET!" Just then, Natsu jumped down to where Lucy was at and picked her up bridal style, which caused Lucy to blush furiously, and jumped back up to where he was. As Natsu set Lucy down, she began yelling at him, "NATSU, YOU BIG IDIOT. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT." As she was about to speak again, Natsu did the unexpected.

HE KISSED HER ON THE LIPS IN FRONT OF EVERYONE! Everyone again gasped and then jaw dropped except for the Fairy Tail Guild, who they're cheering loud and proud for the new couple. Lucy still shocked about the kissed just melted along with Natsu because she is with the man she is destined to be with. After they parted, Natsu spoke to her, "That was my confession to you Luce. I love you. I've been in love with you since the day we met and when you said you wanted to join the guild, you made me the most happiest guy in the world, but now, I wanted to finally tell you how I feel, but I wanted to wait till everything was over, but when your future self was killed right in front of my eyes, I wanted to also make it clear to you that I will always be there to protect you no matter what and I will always be by your side, whether you like it or not."

Lucy was just so happy to hear those words come out of his mouth that she was on the verge to cry. Natsu seeing this was about to panic and tell Lucy that he was sorry until Lucy, this time, kissed him. Natsu was shocked at first, but became happy because the love of his life also loved him so much as well. "Natsu, I love you too. After all we've been through together; there is nobody I rather am with than you. And just like you, I've fell in love with you on the day we met when you asked me to join the guild. Through the bad and good times, I've never stopped loving you and now, you've made me the happiest woman in the universe! I love you so much Natsu." "As do I Lucy, so will you do the honors of being my girlfriend?" "I say, HECK YEAH. ABOUT TIME YOU ASKED ME THAT!"

Natsu then turned to everyone, who by the way are all still jaw dropping and such, and yelled to them, "YOU HEAR THAT?! LUCY IS MY WOMAN, SO IF ANY OF YOU MESS WITH HER, YOUR GONNA BE IN A WORLD FULL OF PAIN AND MISERY AND THAT INCLUDES TO YOU PREVY GUYS FROM BLUE PEAGUSUS!" Everyone was scared from his remarked, especially the Blue Pegasus Guild! After that, Natsu kissed his new girlfriend again even though everyone was watching but they didn't care, they were finally together and nothing will separate them, or Natsu will go Lightning Flame Dragon mode on whomever or whatever even makes a scratch on his girlfriend.

**Well that's that. It was fun writing a story, but I may still need to improve, but hey, it's one of my first stories and it was fun and can't wait to write more. I'm also still working on my Naruto story, probably have finished by tonight or tomorrow. Also, if I'm not so busy during school, I'll try and write a another long story, but we'll wait and see. Please review and tell me what do you think and again, thank you all who've read my first story. Till next time. Later. **


End file.
